As The Saying Goes: The Twilight 25 Round 7
by evieeden
Summary: Snapshots of life with the wolfpack in a variety of drabbles. Written as part of Round 7 of the Twilight 25.
1. Caught Out

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 4 – Do as I say, not as I do.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Charlie, Jacob/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**This is the first of my drabbles for this round of the Twilight 25. They're all based on a variety of sayings and all will feature the wolfpack in one form or another. I hope you like them and as always, I don't own Twilight.**

**Caught Out**

**CPOV**

They sat in front of me, jumpy as hell.

Jake fidgeted awkwardly. The boy was barely clothed as usual. My daughter was wearing pyjamas. She had been significantly less clothed when I had walked into her room ten minutes earlier.

Jacob went to put his arm around Bella, but hesitated when he saw the look on my face. It wasn't a pleasant look.

Bella opened her mouth and then abruptly closed it again.

I thought about going easy on them. I had been young and in their position once too.

But this was my baby girl.

I clenched my fists.


	2. Fragile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 12 – Once bitten, twice shy.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Leah/Embry**

**Rating: T**

**Fragile**

**LPOV**

He kept watching me. At first I didn't notice and then it suddenly became blindingly apparent. When I confronted him about it, all he could say was that he liked me.

I cursed at him.

How dare he do this?! How dare he say these things to me?!

I couldn't do this again, couldn't accept what he was saying, what he hoped would happen between us. I had already been here once before with Sam and I refused to let myself fall again, especially for a non-imprinted wolf.

I couldn't stand anymore heartbreak.

So I turned my back on him.


	3. Forgiveness

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 17 – To err is human; to forgive, divine.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Embry, Tiffany**

**Rating: T**

**Forgiveness**

**EPOV**

My eyes bored into the back of my mother's head. She just ignored my accusing gaze.

"Here we go." She shuffled over to the table. "Eat up."

I fell upon the food like a starving animal and she smiled indulgently at me. I almost grinned back before I recalled what she had done.

She had slept with a married man, and I was his bastard.

In that moment, part of me wanted to hate her.

But then I remembered that she was my mom and had loved and protected me as best as she could.

No, I couldn't hate her.


	4. Training

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 5 – No pain, no gain.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Leah, Seth**

**Rating: T**

**Training**

**LPOV**

"Ow, Leah!" Seth complained. "That really hurt."

I glared at him. He was lying on his back and didn't look like he was going to move.

"Get up, Seth," I ordered.

"I don't want to. You're going to beat me up again."

I scowled and kicked his side.

"Yeah, I am. And you know why? So if a leech gets the drop on you, you'll still be able to destroy it, no matter how much pain you're in."

He gazed at me thoughtfully. "You know what happened to Jake wasn't your fault, right?"

I blinked back tears.

He stood up.


	5. Pain

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 16 – Mind over matter.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Sam**

**Rating: T**

**Pain**

**SPOV**

He managed to stay upright after the battle through sheer force of will.

His knee had become dislocated in the battle, but he'd jerked it back into place before anyone noticed.

He couldn't show any weakness.

He willed his leg not to tremble underneath him as he gave orders for the pack to go home. His body screamed with pain the entire journey back, but he was determined not to show it.

They all remained oblivious, even Emily thankfully.

He made it to the privacy of the shower before his body finally gave in and he collapsed against the tiles.


	6. Resentment

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 8 – Youth is wasted on the young.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Billy**

**Rating: M**

**Resentment**

**BPOV**

He watched them, frowning.

They didn't understand what an honour they'd been blessed with. They just moaned and complained about how unfair the world was, while using their improved bodies to work harder in construction during the day and pick up women at night.

They made him sick sometimes, even his own son.

They would never know what true powerlessness was like. They would never be stuck in a goddamn fucking chair knowing that if the Cullens had only moved back one generation earlier then the tribe would have the protectors it deserved...

...and he would be walking tall again.


	7. Virginity

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 9 – Practice makes perfect.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: M**

**Virginity**

"Wow!" Bella collapsed back onto the bed, tugging the sheet up to cover her breasts. "That was really..." She struggled to find the right words.

"Embarrassing?" Jake suggested.

He grinned at her and they both burst out laughing.

Jake slung his arm around her waist and kissed her temple as they settled down.

"I'm sorry," he eventually murmured.

"Why?" Bella blinked at him.

"I just wanted our first time to be better...smoother...or something."

Bella shushed him. "It was perfect for us, Jake. Besides, we'll get better over time with practice...lots and lots of practice."

He loved the idea of that.


	8. Waiting

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 3 – Good things come to those who wait.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Paul, Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Waiting**

**PPOV**

He had been very patient, something that was completely out of character for him.

_He_ hadn't wanted to play it this way.

He had wanted to scoop Bella Swan up, run with her back to his house and lock her in there with him until she fell in love with him.

However, Sam, Jake and even Leah had all taken him aside and told him that his plan would never work, although this was done with varying degrees of tact.

So he had told Bella what had happened, and then he had waited.

That day she finally came to him.


	9. Innocence Shattered

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 22 – Ignorance is bliss.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Leah, Sam**

**Rating: T**

**Innocence Shattered**

**LPOV**

Sam was a bastard.

It was as simple as that.

She should've known from the moment she started dating him that the apple didn't fall far from the tree, but she had loved and believed in him.

Up until he had gone and proved just how much like Joshua Uley he was.

She never thought he'd cheat on her with her own cousin though.

From then on she had shunned them both and got on with her life, determined to leave the past behind her.

But then she had phased and found out everything.

And there was no peace anymore.


	10. The Protector

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 1 – Blood is thicker than water.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Seth, Leah/Sam**

**Rating: T**

**The Protector**

**SPOV**

He loves his pack, but they're not his priority.

_She is_.

Sam may be his Alpha and he may owe him his loyalty, but every time he sees the older male he can't help the snarl that hovers on his lips.

Every time they're phased together, he can't stop the images flashing through his mind, punishing the other wolf.

A young girl - beautiful, innocent – crying on the floor because her lover had abandoned her, that pain turning to bitterness and then rage.

She's his sister and he would do anything for her, even start a fight he can't win.


	11. Reflection

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 24 – The darkest hour is just before dawn.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: T**

**Reflection**

**BPOV**

She stayed all through the night, willing him to heal faster.

He had been awake when she got there, disbelieving when she had told him that she was staying, but had soon drifted off into unconsciousness.

She had stayed strong since then, ignoring the wary gazes of his pack when they had checked in.

But here, alone in the dark, she could finally cry for the pain he was suffering.

She had nearly lost him.

Knowing that he would recover didn't make that fact less painful.

She had nearly lost Jacob, and she didn't know how to recover from that.


	12. Unsimple Love

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 2 – 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Sue/Harry**

**Rating: T**

**Unsimple Love**

**SPOV**

Sometimes I cursed the day I had ever married Harry Clearwater.

He had been an arrogant teenager, convinced that he always knew best, and it was a trait he had carried into adulthood as well.

He had decided not to tell me that the tribal legends were true. He had decided not to listen to the doctors when they warned him about his heart troubles.

But he didn't know everything.

He didn't know both his children would phase. He didn't know that he would die and leave me all by myself.

Yet I didn't regret loving him for a second.


	13. Comparisons

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 13 – The grass is always greener on the other side.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Sam/Leah, Sam/Emily**

**Rating: T**

**Comparisons**

**SPOV**

When he had Leah in his life, he had loved her beyond words.

She was passionate and fiery. She whirled through life, laughing and arguing and loving. Every day brought something new.

Sometimes he wished for someone a little more relaxing though, someone soothing and calm. Leah could never be calm.

And then Emily happened.

Emily was the exact opposite of Leah.

She was happy to sit back and let him take control. She never fought with him, slapped him round the face, only to jump him seconds later.

And he wished she had a little more fire in her.


	14. Crashing Down

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 20 – The bigger they are, the harder they fall.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Paul/Rachel**

**Rating: T**

**Crashing Down**

**PPOV**

He couldn't believe this had happened to him.

All these years he'd ripped apart Sam and Jared for their devotion towards their imprints, mocking them for being unable to say no to their supposed soul mates.

It was pathetic – _they_ were pathetic – and he'd prayed to the gods that imprinting never happened to him.

He didn't want to be tied to just one woman, especially one that he hadn't chosen for himself. He wanted to be free to do whatever and whoever he wanted, to get out of this place as soon as possible.

And then Rachel Black came home.


	15. Forever

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 18 – Patience is a virtue.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Leah, Harry**

**Rating: T**

**Forever**

**LPOV**

"How much longer?" Leah fidgeted in her seat and looked at her pacing father.

He stepped forward to ruffle her hair. "I don't know, Lee-Lee. Babies come when they want to come. Sometimes that's soon and sometimes it takes a long time."

"It's already taken a long time," she grumbled. "Mommy's been pregnant _forever_."

Her dad chuckled. "Not forever, honey. There's only a little longer."

She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "But I want him to come now!"

"You just have to learn to be patient."

She stuck her tongue out at the familiar rebuke.


	16. Cockblocker

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 21 – Two's company, three's a crowd.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob, Bella, Quil**

**Rating: T**

**Cockblocker**

**JPOV**

Quil just wouldn't shut up and leave.

He had been here every day, ranting about Embry joining Sam's gang. It had been fine at first, but now he was getting annoying.

I fought the urge to throw a wrench at him.

All I had wanted was a chance to spend some time alone with Bella. She wasn't fully recovered from Cullen abandoning her, but she was getting better.

Quil's presence wasn't helping her relax though. She sat, shoulders hunched, trying to disappear into the background.

I wrapped my arm around her comfortingly and rolled my eyes at my friend's behaviour.


	17. Contentment

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 11 – When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Kim/Jared**

**Rating: T**

**Contentment**

**KPOV**

She wasn't going to question Jared's new position in her life.

For so long she had watched him from afar, admiring his looks, his athleticism and his charisma. She was the exact opposite of him.

Yet he had seen her.

For so long he had been completely oblivious to her existence, along with half the school, but then he had looked up and actually _seen_ her.

It was all she had wanted, to be noticed, to be loved.

She now had all that and more with Jared.

She could quite happily live with all the wolf stuff because of that.


	18. Secrets

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 23 – The road to hell is paved with good intentions.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Unknown/Tiffany, Embry**

**Rating: T**

**Secrets**

**?POV**

I meant to tell Embry the truth one day.

When he was young it was easy to keep quiet. Tiffany hadn't wanted trouble and neither had I. No good could've come from him knowing back then.

I had vowed that when he was old enough to understand, I would explain what happened and claim him as my son.

But as the years had rolled past, admitting the truth became harder to do and there was always a good reason not to.

Then he had phased and the time for the truth had come and gone.

And I cursed my cowardice.


	19. Leading

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 14 – A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Jared, Sam**

**Rating: T**

**Leading**

**JPOV**

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on the pups?"

Jared watched as Collin and Brady limped off home. Both had sustained injuries in their training session today. Sam had pushed them to the limits of their endurance until they were struggling to remain standing.

His Alpha looked at him thoughtfully. "No, they need to work hard."

Jared shuffled uncomfortably. "They're just kids, Sam."

"They're a line of defence. Do you really want the rest of the pack to be compromised in battle because they weren't prepared enough?"

He couldn't argue with that. Safety was of paramount importance.


	20. The Hunt

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 10 – Curiosity killed the cat.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Bella, Laurent**

**Rating: T**

**The Hunt**

**WolfPOV**

The leech should never have come here.

The thought resonated through five minds simultaneously.

They could hear what he was saying about finding out what had become of the Cullens, there was another leech wanting information apparently, but they would never find anything out. They would kill this vampire, and then they would kill all of his friends.

He was on their land now and he was threatening the Swan girl.

As one they moved forward and revealed themselves to the bloodsucker.

The leech choked and ran.

They followed and tore him to shreds.

He should _never_ have come here.


	21. Fools

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 7 – Fools rush in where angels fear to tread.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Charlie, Bella/Jacob**

**Rating: T**

**Fools**

**CPOV**

I had always wanted the best for Bella.

I wanted her to have a steady relationship and a good marriage, sometime later in life when she had grown up a little. I certainly didn't want her to get married in a hurry like Renee and I.

Time and experience had taught me that love and companionship were more important than unrestrained passion.

So I wasn't expecting Bella to rush headlong into a relationship with Jacob.

One minute, they were just friends, and the next, they had moved in together and were engaged.

It was head-spinning.

And yet somehow, it worked.


	22. Passing Thoughts

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 19 – Out of sight, out of mind.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Sam/Leah**

**Rating: T**

**Passing Thoughts**

**SPOV**

He loved her so much. Every time he sees her, he's reminded of that.

He remembers how he was so nervous asking her for a date in the first place. He had stuttered and she had blushed and then she had said yes. He'd been so overjoyed that he'd kissed her then and there, a brief kiss, but meaningful nonetheless.

Four years they were together, a world of time and memories.

First kisses, first dances, first lovers.

There's a wealth of his life wrapped up in Leah Clearwater.

And the second he takes his eyes off her it all vanishes.


	23. Inferno

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 15 – Fight fire with fire.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Paul, Leah**

**Rating: T**

**Inferno**

**PPOV**

He was the only one who could calm her temper.

She hated having all her weaknesses thrown in her face just as much as they did and everyone knew it, but no-one else ever had the balls to confront her like he did.

They all knew that she was entitled to her anger. They just wished she wouldn't direct it at them.

So when she stepped over the line, they would let him take charge.

He never failed to remind her that her anger would just end up burning her up.

He knew. He had enough anger of his own.


	24. Offering

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 6 – Don't bite the hand that feeds you.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Paul, Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Offering**

**PPOV**

I had been out here all afternoon guarding the leech-lover and now I was absolutely starving.

The scent of food drifted across the yard and Swan stumbled across the grass, a massive beef joint in her arms. She paused at the edge of the woods, clearly looking for me.

I snuck up on her and she shrieked loudly, dropping the food and scurrying backwards.

"Paul?"

I cocked my head at her.

"Ummm, I brought you something to eat. I hope it's okay."

I could've taken a swipe at the girl, she was close enough. Instead I took her peace offering.


	25. Success

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 25 – If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.**

**Pen name: evieeden**

**Pairing/Character(s): Embry/Leah**

**Rating: T**

**Success**

**EPOV**

She said no the first time he asked. And the second. And the third.

He wasn't upset by her words of rejection, he knew it would take a while for her to get past all of her reservations and take a chance on him, so he was prepared to wait.

All he had to do was just be there. He had to show her that he wasn't willing to give up on her and that he was there for the long haul.

One day he asked, his fifty-third attempt, and this time she said yes.

They celebrated with a kiss.


End file.
